


A Day in the Life of DaeJae

by CMi (CmiMiu)



Series: DaeJae [10]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Childishness, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Play Fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmiMiu/pseuds/CMi
Summary: DaeJae Fluff - Part 2 of 2018 Valentine's Day Series





	A Day in the Life of DaeJae

Daehyun is in the kitchen trying, and failing, to make pretty moon-shaped pancakes when he hears someone knock on the countertops behind him. He doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s his husband and he simply rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. “I thought you died in that fucking bed.”

 

Youngjae snorts crossing his arms across his chest as he walks towards Daehyun. He leans on the tip of his to look over Daehyun’s shoulders. He smells like talcum powder and freshly ironed linen. Another snort escapes his lips and he breathes hot air into his husband’s ears as he leans away. “You call that pancakes? I call that an abomination.”

 

Daehyun turns around hotly, hands on his hip, the orange ruffled apron, swishing as he moves. With a deep set pout and frown to boot he waves the spatula in the air and bites out, “then don’t eat them! See if I give you any” With that he turns around, groaning when he sees that the pancake he’d poured into the pan has started burning.

 

The younger man rolls his eyes and nudges him away with his hips, grabbing the second apron hanging from the pantry door. “Why don’t you make the eggs and let me do this?” He enunciates, snatching the spatula away from Daehyun.

 

Of course being the mature twenty five year old he is, Daehyun snatches it back and clutches it to his chest, caressing it as he declares, “don’t take my utensils from me! This spatula is my pride!”

 

Youngjae gives him a dry look and quirks his eyebrow at his husband of four years. “I’m glad your pride is microwave proof, Dae.” When Daehyun scoffs and turns around, Youngjae whines pulling the man’s hand away from the pouring spoon. “At least let me pour the batter you chicken brain! You’re wasting the damn thing!”

 

After much scuffling about who gets to pour the batter and what flavour of pancakes to make and whose hands possess the Midas’s touch because “See! My pancakes are prettier than yours!” breakfast is ready to be eaten.

 

*****

 

They’re supposed to be doing the dishes but yet again, the two are fighting.

 

“I wanna dry the dishes this time!” Daehyun whines, stomping his feet as he tries to pull the kitchen towel away from Youngjae’s grasp. “You always get to dry them!”

 

Youngjae huffs, pulling harder on the rag, gritting his teeth. “That’s ‘cuz I always cook the food, you nitwit! It’s only right- “ he groans as he pulls harder “that you wash the dishes when I cook!”

 

“Well I cooked today! Breakfast  _ and  _ Lunch!” Daehyun screams in his pterodactyl voice and plops down on the ground pulling the cloths and, subsequently, Youngjae closer with him. “You washes the dishes!”

 

“No way!” Youngjae grits his teeth, pushing Daehyun away with his foot on his chest. “I cleaned up the mess you made with the pancake batter!”

 

Daehyun pushes Youngjae’s foot away and launches towards his hand that’s holding on the rag in a death grip. Without warning, the elder bites his hand and Youngjae let's go with a cry. Issuing a battle cry, Daehyun falls back but soon sits upright. Waving the towel like a flag in the air, cheering

 

Youngjae mutters profanities under his breath then knocks Daehyun in the head with his knuckles before turning towards the sink, reaching for the gloves.  

 

Daehyun ends wiping the dishes dry with an aching forehead.

 

*****

 

“I wanna watch ‘Fifty Shades Freed’.” Daehyun says as the two are settling into their living room couch after dinner. He scans the room as he waits for Youngjae to come out from the kitchen with popcorn and drinks.

 

They were suppose to have it cleaned but their house was messier than they’d started with. The bean bags were torn open after a petty fight about who vacuums the hall, the beans littering the corner where they’d managed to broom everything into. The night lamp in their bedroom had gotten broken while Youngjae had been ‘testing out the springs’ of their three months old mattress by jumping on it. Daehyun had hit him enough times with both their pillows to loosen the cotton filling in them as a compensation. They never managed to install the window blinds like they were supposed two weeks ago because yet again they got stuck in the never ending debate of who was taller. And after checking their pantry and finding no rice or flour, they’d ordered Chinese takeout.

 

Now, dinner eaten and digested, all Daehyun wants to do is watch an nice movie and lazy around in their couch but Youngjae, obviously, is being less than supportive.

 

“We’re not watching that pornflick, Babe,” he states, snatching the remote control out of his hand, flipping the channel.

 

Daehyun eyes the man with an offended expression that sours even more when Youngjae stops at a variety show. “I swear I’ll forget I’ve loved you for eight years if you don’t change the channel right now!” He doesn’t wait for Youngjae to respond as dives towards the man.

 

Youngjae falls to the ground, ass hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thud, as Daehyun jumps back into the couch, remote in hand. Disregarding the death glares Youngjae is sending him, he proceeds to log into Netflix to put on the movie.

 

Youngjae counts till ten under his breath before he sneers and jumps to his feet. Without warning, he launches onto Daehyun’s body, grabbing a handful of the man's locks and pulling at them like a madman. 

 

Daehyun’s cries of pain, coupled with Youngjae’s glees of crazed laughter fill the apartment air and it doesn’t take long before their apartment bell is being rung by one nasty Mrs Lee.

 

They mutter fervent ‘sorrys’ to the old, evil lady and walk back to the couch with slouched shoulders.

 

Daehyun falls on the couch first, followed by Youngjae who lightly falls into his chest. Bringing his left arm around his husband’s waist, Daehyun picks up the tv remote from the ground and starts flipping through tv channels. He can feel Youngjae’s smile on his collarbones when he starts to draw lazy clouds on the younger ones back.

 

“Let’s just watch Disney Channel” he mutters into Youngjae’s hair, bringing his other hand to card through the hair at the nape of the man’s neck once he’s settled on a channel.

 

It’s not until three episodes of ‘That's so Raven’ that Youngjae looks up. Daehyun’s sweater has left a slight imprint on his cheeks from where it was pressed on the man’s chest. With sleep-doused eyes, Youngjae leans up to press a saint kiss against his lips. Muttering “Happy Valentine” as he returns to his previous position. 

 

Arms looped around his husband, chest touching his stomach. Ear pressed against his heart. Drifting away into the sweetest of slumbers.


End file.
